Glass blocks or "bricks" have been widely used in the domestic and commercial building trades for several decades. When installed, the blocks are commonly clustered in a panel in various distinctive geometric patterns, the panel being disposed within a wall formed of conventional brick, block or framing. Their aesthetic attractiveness has been a major factor contributing toward their enduring popularity for both interior and exterior walls. In addition, by virtue of their translucence, the glass blocks effectively serve as windows for transmission of daylight.